Cartoon Network Studios
1992–1996 Cartoon Network Studios originally used the channel's logo for its original shows, wich was mostly seen during early epsiodes of The Moxy Show, Space Ghost Coast to Coast and What a Cartoon! 1996–1997 On April 28, 1996, the logo was given a highlighted outline and the word "Studios" was added above. This version was used in some What a Cartoon! shorts from 1996 and 1997. 1997 An alternative short-lived version of the logo with the word "Studios" in Checkboard style was briefly used in later episodes of the 1st season of Dexter's Laboratory. 2000–2001 In 2000, the word "Studios" moved to right side of the Cartoon Network logo and is enclosed in a black recangle. It was only used on a pilot episode of Codename: Kids Next Door and some other pilot shorts in 2001. 2001–2012; 2014 2001–2009 In 2001, the word "Studios" was placed again under the Cartoon Network logo and the entire logotipe was given a hand drawn-like appeareance, being the basic design that the company used in the next eleven years. The logo would normally open like a clapperboard showing a wacky animatic of characters from the belonging show with a red background behind (the color varied in some occasions). This version debuted in Time Squad ''and it was used until 2008, after ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''aired its sixth and last season. It was later reused, for the TV special ''The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! ''released in 2009. 2003–2010; 2014 2004–2012 A slightly modified version of the 2001 logo debuted in the third season of ''Johnny Bravo ''and it was used along with the previous one until 2012, after ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''aired its last season. This makes it the most famous and longest lived logo used by the company. This alternative variant of the previous logo first appeared in ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''and it was used ocasionally in some shows until 2010. It was reused as a small cameo on a title card of ''Clarence episode Pilot Expansion, aired in November 13, 2014. Trivia *The only shows that were airing during this period of time and didn't use any of this logos are Ed, Edd n Eddy, Mike, Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, and Codename: Kids Next Door. This is because they were produced by other companies related with Cartoon Network and not by Cartoon Network Studios. 2007 For the live-action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time ''neither the logo of Cartoon Network Studios or the logo of Cartoon Network Movies were used. Instead it was decided to use the 2004–2010 Cartoon Network logo. 2010–2014 In 2010, as a result of the network rebrand, the logo had a major and drastic redesign. The classic 1992 logo was replaced with three white squares ordered in the form of stairs with a fourth square placed next to it and the full name of the company underneath it. Normally the fourth square would pop a short clip of a scene from the respective show, while other cartoons like ''Ben 10: Omniverse it would just stay blank. In the live-action shows, the square wasn't even included at all. This logo debuted in the first season of Regular Show ''and it was used until 2014, with its last appearence is the TV special episode ''The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed. 2013–present In 2013, the classic design was brought back in CHECK it style, using the 2010 version of the Cartoon Network checkerboard logo as a replacement of the 1992 logo. It has the same function as the 2001 logo, but instead of using an animatic of the characters it uses short clips like the previous logo (for Regular Show and Adventure Time, it used the same clip from early seasons). Althought this isn't always the case, since some modern shows like Steven Universe, Over the Garden Wall and We Bare Bears uses an animatic like the 2001 logo; while shows like OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes ''uses a full made original animation. This logo debuted in ''Uncle Grandpa,'' replacing the 2010 logo in most shows, and it has been currently used by the company since then. Trivia *The Amazing World of Gumball is the only show from this period of time that didn't this logo and the previous one, since it was produced by Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe. *Cartoon Network Studios Europe used a similar logo for the cartoon ''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe, released in 2017''.'' *''Long Live The Royals, [[Ben 10 (2016)|''Ben 10 2016 reboot]] (starting with the show's second season), and Summer Camp Island are the only shows that uses different clips for each episode. External links * Official website Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:California Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Animation studios Category:Burbank Category:1994 Category:Warner Media Category:AT&T Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television